I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of equipment seats for equipment such as tractors and riding lawn mowers. In particular, it is an add-on back support for low back seats.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Riding types of lawn mowers, tractors and equipment generally are provided with low back seats. A back support extends approximately a hand span up from a rear surface of the seat. These are called low back seats. They are known also as lip seats. Some seats don't have any back support at all. The reason manufacturers provide mostly low back seats is that most residential use consumers who comprise the largest market, prefer them for short-time use generally consumed for cutting a residential lawn or for accomplishing some residential short-time agricultural or construction project. Many users, however, prefer or actually need high back support to operate equipment. Long-time users such as lawn care providers and large scale gardeners, for instance, are left with only the low back seats sold for general public short-time users. A wide variety of high back seats and low back seats for equipment have been provided. But an existing low back seat must be discarded to install a high back seat. Conversely, an existing high back seat must be discarded if a low back seat is preferred. Because manufacturers now market lawn and garden equipment with a universal image of a low back seat, an add-on back support to fit all low back seats and no back seats has a considerable niche of utility that is provided by this invention.
One known add-on back support is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,536. It is a bonnet type of construction that does not provide adjustability and rigidity with cushioned support provided by this invention. It is believed that there are no other add-on back supports for low back or no back seats that provide adjustability and rigidity of cushioned support in a manner taught by this invention.